


Guts

by TheBridesmaidKilljoy



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridesmaidKilljoy/pseuds/TheBridesmaidKilljoy
Summary: Bill brings you to Sweden to meet his family for the first time. You have been dating for a couple of years and Bill met your family a few months ago. What you don’t know is that he has a plan. But does he have the guts to ask you what he has wanted to for so long?





	Guts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bill oneshot that is from my tumblr and it was a request. There are many Swedish words/sentences within this, but there is only one of them that I am skeptical on whether or not it's actual Swedish. I will put an asterisks by the it and hopefully someone actually speaks fluent Swedish and can help.

If there was one thing to describe you right now, it would be anxious. You can not contain your nerves and it is evident in your tense posture. It seems to be the only thing you can do at the moment. This is the most reliable answer. But to anyone else, it will appear that you are overreacting. 

Bill is on the other side of the door, speaking with his family, while you pace around the hall and attempt to boost your confidence. Everything you try, however, does nothing to ease your insecurities. What if they hate me? What if I say something inappropriate? What if… 

They will love you, Älskling, Bill’s voice breaks through your doubtful thoughts. You cease your pacing and your shoulders untense. Raising a hand to your heart, you whisper, “They will love me.”

As if on cue, the door to the living room opens with the slightest creak. The bright, white light blinds you for a millisecond before you register Bill’s hand extended out towards you and Stellan and Megan sitting on a luxurious gray leather divan. You accept Bill’s large hand with a coy smile. He squeezes your hand as he turns to lead you to his parents. 

“Mom, dad,” Bill starts, “This is Y/N.” 

“Hello,” Megan greets with a twinkle in her umber eyes, “It’s so nice to meet you finally!” You smile nervously and both parents notice this. “What have you been telling her about us, kille?” Stellan remarks, his brow furrowed. 

“Nothing, far. She is just a nervous person.” You bite your lip and shift slightly in your standing position, as if confirming Bill’s statement. He gently squeezes your hand again as his stepmother nods her head and looks over to Stellan. 

“How about we go meet your brothers and sister for dinner?” asks Stellan, locking eyes with Bill. He nods his head and leads you over to the divan. You shake hands with Stellan, his hands calloused and slightly wrinkled from age. You then take a side step towards Megan. When you shake her hand, she squeezes it and it reminds you of how compassionate Bill is. She may only be his stepmother, but there is obviously some influence from her in Bill.

 

“And then he started screaming for our mother!” Alexander conveys with a chortle. You join in the laughter that spreads across the table, excluding Bill. He stares at you in wonderment. Your laughter sends a shockwave of delight throughout his entire being. Although he does not enjoy the childhood stories that his family is sharing with you, he is pleased with how quickly you found your footing. You had adapted to the situation much quicker than he expected and he is very proud of you for it. No longer did you need his help in boosting your confidence around his family, and everyone seems to enjoy your company. But there is only one way to test his theory.

After the dinner, Bill took his father and Megan to a private room in the home. He is very nervous and that is something that both of them pick up on right away. “What’s wrong, Bill?” Megan asks with her shining eyes wide. “What do you two think of Y/N?” 

“She is a very sweet young woman,” states Megan with glimmer of fondness upon her features, “She is also very well suited for you.”

“Y/N is a lively one, alright,” Stellan chuckles, remembering when you teased Bill during the story about when he spilt cereal on himself when he was three and licked it off of himself, “That is, when she wants to be.”

Bill heaves a heavy sigh of relief, a smile forming across his plush lips. “Thanks goodness. Now I can ask you the question I really want to.” A look of confusion passes through both of the elders as they look between themselves. “Mor, far,” Bill starts, but is interrupted by his father.

“You never call Megan mother,” he states with a skeptical look.

“Please, just listen to me. I have already spoken with her parents about this, and I want to ask you, too. Mor, far, skulle du ge mig din välsignelse för att be henne att gifta mig med mig?” 

“Bill, she is a wonderful woman. I would be a fool to tell you no,” Megan voices, a sympathetic appearance adorning her as she reaches out to hug him. “I agree with Megan. She is the perfect balance for you. She is like your rock.” Stellan reaches out to hug his son, too, and Bill puts his arms around the both of them, content with his decision.

 

That night, Bill enters your temporary shared Swedish apartment around 11:00 PM. He sees you curled up under his tan lush blanket on the olive green couch with a book in your hand and earbuds in your ears. “I’m home,” Bill jokes as he ambles over to join you, digging through his pocket for something. You did not hear him, however, as you had your music playing so loud that you would not be surprised if you had hearing problems at the age of 35. “Raring?”

Once he reaches the coffee table in front of you, you jerk in surprise. You quickly pull out your earbuds and shut your book, not before placing a bookmark in it. Looking up at Bill with a curious head tilt, you contemplate asking if everything went well with his father and Megan. You push this away when you notice the edginess in his posture. “Bill, are you okay?”

You join him in standing as you become impacted by his nervous behavior and place a hand on his bicep to give him courage to speak whatever is on his mind. Bill then embraces you in a sorrowful hug. There had only been one other time that Bill had hugged you in this way. You were frightened then, and you certainly are now. 

“Bill, you’re scaring me,” you tell him, hands pressed against his taut chest. You can feel his heartbeat quicken to an alarming rate and you pull away slightly, eyes wide in terror. 

“Y/N, please. Can we just cuddle?” he asks, modest embarrassment seeping through his voice. You hesitantly nod, your head betraying your fears. Once your permission is given, he leads you to the couch by your hand so gingerly that you feel your heart strings being tugged in many different directions. Is there something that you did wrong? Did his family not actually enjoy your company? You do not want to ask these questions, however, because he is giving off that he is not yet ready to tell you.

The warmth of his body calms you the slightest amount, but his attitude does not cease your racing heart. His hands are wrapped around your hands over your stomach and his heavy breathing slowly steadies against the nape of your neck. His long legs encompass your own legs, his back is against the couch, and his wide chest leans a tad toward your back. Without warning, Bill brings you fully against him and he leaves a whisper of a kiss.

“I have a question,” he interrupts with a murmur against your skin. You crane your neck to encourage him to continue. He gazes lovingly at you before reaching out to caress your warm cheek. “You know that I love you. This question has running through my mind for many months now, but I needed to take care of things before asking you,” Bill begins, a nervous grin gracing his face. He pauses for a second, scared to continue. “Bill, it’s okay. I’m sure whatever it is, it’s nothing to be nervous about.”

This motivates him to continue his speech to lead up to his question. “Y/N L/N, I love you so much. I know I can’t be around much because of my career, but every second with you feels better than the last. I want to spend every second of my life with you and even longer. Y/N,” he finishes as he slides off of the couch and kneels down on one knee, “Will you marry me?”

You gasp out in surprise, joyful tears streaming down your cheeks, “Bill, of course!” You jump on him from the couch and crush him in a hug. He sighs out in relief while bringing his arms around you, one hand reaching for your mid back and the other touching your hair and running through it. “I love you so much,” you mutter into his shoulder.

“Jag älskar dig också.”

**Author's Note:**

> Älskling: darling  
> Kille: son  
> Far: father  
> Mor: mother  
> *Skulle du ge mig din välsignelse för att be henne att gifta mig med mig: would you give me your blessing to ask her to marry me*  
> Raring: sweetheart  
> Jag älskar dig också: I love you, too


End file.
